3 Princesses
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: SOON TO BE DELETED. NEEDS NEW AUTHOR. SEE CHAPTER FIVE FOR DETAILS.
1. Foreword

In Sonic, I find that the female characters are for some reason always made weaker than the male characters. This is shown by a number of things, such as the fact that it always seems to be Amy or Cream who are captured, and are then either rescued by Sonic or by some other male character. Also the only female to have a super form is Blaze, and hers is Burning Blaze, and she uses the Sol Emeralds and not the Chaos Emeralds. Also, several times Blaze is helped out by or beaten by Sonic, and is made to seem weaker. I know Sonic is the main character, but surrounding him by weak females that he always has to rescue just makes the ones of us who like a strong female very annoyed. If you don't agree with me then tough, but hopefully you'll still read the story.

This story has Tikal, Blaze, and my OC Jade. I have made Tikal much more powerful, and Blaze has got a little update as well. There are a few slight pairings, which are as follows:

TikalXKnuckles

BlazeXSonic

JadeXShadow?

Thank you, and enjoy reading!! And reviewing!!


	2. Prolgue

A wolf, a cat and an echidna stood together. Soon, they would be parted, never to see each other again.

"This has gone on for too long." The cat said to her friends.

"I agree, but we can't do anything about it." The wolf said, and sighed.

"We must leave it to out descendents to find out." The echidna told them. "They will find a way to defeat him." The others nodded in agreement, and then jerked as they felt a tug.

"We must get back home now." The cat said. "Goodbye, my friends."

"I won't forget you." The wolf said.

"Neither shall I." The echidna added. They smiled, hugged, and then the cat and wolf faded out of existence, leaving the echidna standing alone on Angel Island.


	3. The Call

_Yes!! Here it is, the first actual chapter of 3 Princesses!!Now you get the introduction to my OC, along with some mysteries that won't be solved for a very long time!! Hope you hold on to the end!! Read on and enjoy!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Tikal sat on her Master Emerald, staring out into space, wondering. Knuckles was off at the other end of the island, seeing off some intruder. She smiled. Knuckles could sometimes be a bit out of it and short-tempered, but he was quite nice. Then, she felt something. It felt like a call, a signal. Tikal slid off the emerald, and sighed. She had hoped she would never have to do this. She closed her eyes, and called the Chaos Emeralds towards her.

********

In a different dimension, Princess Jade looked out of her tower window with her daisy yellow eyes, and sighed with boredom. She could see a load of girls her age heading off to the shops, all buying dresses for the upcoming masked ball. What she wouldn't give to go with them, but unfortunately she would be recognised, and then people would all be staring at her and giving her stuff that she didn't want. Once she had dressed up and pretended to be someone else, but she didn't have any real friends out there, and shopping on your own isn't that much fun.

"Princess?" Her personal dress-maker asked. She turned back around, and looked at the gorgeous sea blue frock studded with jasmine stones. The girls going to the high street shop would never get this sort of dress. But Jade didn't really care. She nodded.

"Okay." She took the dress, and hid behind the velvet green curtain. As she was pulling the dress over her green, lupine figure, she felt something. A call, a signal that something was going to happen. She smiled. She finished putting the dress on, and around it fastened her royal belt; a wide silver one with a silver buckle and seven hemispheres in different colours going around her waist. This wasn't just a belt, though. It was the place where the Mist Emeralds were. She was their guardian, as that was part of the job of the royal family. The Mist Emeralds were seven orbs, and contained a great power. Soon, Jade was going to finally have some fun.

********

In yet another dimension, Princess Blaze sat at her desk, writing out yet another order to send the army out to settle yet another dispute. They were to use any means necessary (generally chopping as many heads off as possible until they all calmed down). She sighed as she finished signing the document, and picked up the next one. This was boring, she thought. And this was what the princess did for a living. She spent her days sat at a desk signing papers. Fun. Then she felt the call. She wasn't entirely certain what it meant, but it meant something. Well, at least it would be a break from her usual routine. She stood up from her polished oak desk (which had a special flame-resistant coat on the top), and went to see her Sol Emeralds.

********

Now, now!! It screamed to them from some deep part of their mind. The three princesses each prepared. Tikal checked that Knuckles was away, then stood in front of the altar to the Master Emerald with her royal crown and robes on, and the Chaos Emeralds floating around her. This felt right. And perfect.

Meanwhile, Jade walked to her bedroom. Once there she put on her royal green dress and her crown. Finally she stroked her hand around her belt, and seven beautiful orbs floated into the air beside her. The Mist Emeralds As they did so, the jewels on her belt each lost their shine, but they were still very precious jewels. Finally, she wrote a note in a very messy script:

**Please run the country while I am away,**

**Thanks, **

**Her Royal Highness Princess Jade**

Now she was ready.

Elsewhere, Blaze went down to her shrine where she kept the Sol Emeralds. On her way, she passed Walter, her ever faithful servant.

"Ma'am?" He asked her. Blaze wondered when he was going to stop calling her ma'am.

"Walter, I have a favour to ask you."

"Anything, ma'am." She ignored the anger that she got from being called that, along with his rather deep bow.

"I am going away for a while. I need you to run the country for a while. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And, if those damn Trissy sisters start arguing again over who has the best dress, order the army to cut their heads off. Got it?" She couldn't help herself from adding the last bit. Those two sisters were spoilt rotten, and annoyed her so much that last time they had visited Blaze's quarters had had to be rebuilt.

"Yes, ma'am." and he walked away. Blaze sighed with relief. At least Walter could be trusted to not ask questions. Anyone else would ask questions, and she didn't really have any answers. She carried on her way, luckily she didn't see anybody else, and was soon at her shrine. She put on her crown, and made the Sol Emeralds float around her, closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

*******

To an observer, a most strange sight would have been seen on Angel Island. At first, only an echidna with her eyes closed would be seen, then, as they watched, a green wolf and a purple cat would have shimmered into view from nowhere. They stood there for a while, and then looked at each other.

"Well...I guess my first question is...who are you?" Jade, ever confident, eventually broke the silence.

"I'm Blaze."

"Tikal."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jade." Although they were princesses, none of them said it. It was pretty obvious what they were. Blaze turned to Tikal.

"Are we in Sonic's universe? And yours, I presume."

"Yes." replied Tikal.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" Jade was very confused. She had only been here a few minutes, and already she was confused as hell. Blaze sighed.

"I came here twice before. Not here, exactly, but in this dimension."

"Oh, great. So, I'm the only one who doesn't know where we are. By the way, where are we, anyway?" Both Blaze and Jade turned to Tikal.

"We are on a floating island, known as Angel Island, home of the Master Emeralds and its guardians."

"Guardians?" Jade asked, emphasising the s on the end.

"Yes, me and Knuckles. Well, mainly Knuckles." Jade raised her eyebrows.

"And right now this Knuckles is where?" Jade asked. This was bad. Tikal realised.

"Oh crap! He's going to come back any second! What will I do?" Tikal panicked. Blaze looked worried. Jade waved her hands at them, trying to calm them down.

"Don't worry. I'll talk. I can handle any conversation." The other two looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Jade didn't notice this; however she was now starting to think a bit, something she rarely did. "On second thoughts, maybe you ought to talk to him, Tikal. After all, he knows you, but he doesn't know me. If you are okay with that?"

"Sure."

*******

Knuckles was just returning back. He had successfully dealt with the intruder, and was heading back towards the Master Emeralds and Tikal. He was getting close when he heard voices. He crouched down near some bushes, and looked out. He could see Tikal, looking very beautiful in a red robe and a crown, and she had all seven Chaos Emeralds around her! Next to her was a green wolf in similar get-up, but green, and with seven orbs floating around her. On the other side of Tikal was a purple cat that seemed vaguely familiar, she was wearing the same as the others, but purple, and around her floated seven cuboid things. They were all standing in front of the Master Emerald, which still shined from it's place. However, for some reason, Knuckles was worried, very worried. He decided to call for back up. He pulled out his mobile phone (yes, contrary popular belief, he did own one; he just didn't use it very often. He called the number on speed dial, and whispered into the phone.

"Sonic? You have got to come here. Right now. Bring everyone. This will take all of us." Then he hung up, not waiting for Sonic's reply. He sneaked back to watch the three, who were still talking. _Hurry up, Sonic!! _He thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh!! A cliff-hanger!! What will happen when Jade meets the others (They already know Blaze and Tikal)? What will happen when Knuckles finds out the truth about Tikal? And just why are Blaze and Jade here in the first place? Find out next time (possibly), on 3 Princesses!!_


	4. Getting To Know You

_Hello again!! Lots of people have been asking me to update (well, two, but anyway), so here it is, the next chapter!! I think I am going to put my other stories on hold until I finish this one, so I will hopefully be updating quite frequently. By the way, I haven't updated for a while because I was being lazy, and also I have exams. Also, I may not actually involve any couples at all in the story, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Sonic was staring at the three girls in wonder. He knew two of them, but the third, a wolf, he didn't know. He was also surprised that Tikal had all of the Chaos Emeralds with her; he didn't know she could control them.

"Look at all those jewels!" His thoughts were interrupted by Rouge, who was clearly planning to steal the emeralds. He just looked at her. Really, he wondered why he had even bothered to bring her and Shadow along, it wasn't as if they were going to do anything useful. He sighed.

"Come on." He motioned to the others. "Let's go see them."

**********

Blaze perked up a bit. "Do you hear anything?" Jade immediately started listening, something she didn't do very often.

"Someone's coming." Just then, a blue hedgehog burst from the nearby bushes, followed by a red echidna, a two-tailed fox, a pink hedgehog, a cream rabbit followed by a cute blue chao, a white bat and a black and red hedgehog. The last one looked pretty hot, Jade had to admit. Not that she would ever admit to anyone.

"Hi, Blaze" The blue hedgehog came up to Blaze and the two embraced.

"Hi Sonic." Blaze actually sounded quite happy.

"Tikal."

"Oh. Umm... Hi Knuckles." Then everyone turned to Jade.

"What?" she was very surprised at them all staring at her. "Jeez, I'm good at a staring contest, but staring at..." She did a quick head count. "Nine of you plus a chao is a bit much." They carried on staring at her. "What? Will someone freaking say something?" She was now getting a bit agitated. She wasn't used to people staring directly at her. They usually looked down in either respect or embarrassment.

"Who are you?" The echidna. Knuckles, she presumed, finally spoke.

"My name's Jade."

"And why exactly are you here?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"What? How can you have no idea?"

"Because... I don't! I have no idea how I got here, where I am, who you lot are, or why I am here. Got that?" Jade was very hard to argue with. She tended to win an argument because her parents had taught how to argue, and also if you were going to lose then you generally beat up your opponent until they gave in.

"Knuckles? Jade? Will you to stop fighting?" Tikal asked. She hated fights. Jade just smirked.

"I wasn't fighting. I was arguing. Different things. Besides, I actually need answers."

"Hang on; I think I may have figured out what happened. Everyone turned to a small orange fox with to tails.

"Sorry, who are you?" Jade asked, curious.

"I...I'm Tails." He stammered.

"Oh. Good name. Nice to meet you, Tails."

"Anyway...what happened?" Shadow sounded impatient; he just wanted to get back to whatever he was doing when the Faker had interrupted. Jade sneaked a glance at him. His voice was deep and well...freaking hot!!

"W...Well, you three had your various emeralds, and you all concentrated at the same time across the dimensions. This made Blaze and Jade travel across to here, but thanks to your concentration it didn't cause a huge flash or bang." Tails explained.

"Oh." Jade couldn't think of a reply to that.

"By the way, how did you three all know when to concentrate? Have you met before?"

"Nope. I've never seen them before in my life. As for knowing, well..." Jade looked to the others for some back up here.

"We have no idea. We just...felt something. Like a signal." Blaze told them.

"Or a warning." Tikal muttered softly.

"Humph. Whatever it was, we need to find out." Tails sounded very determined. Jade waved him off.

"Well, whatever. I'm not going to worry about it; instead, I'm going to go shopping. See you!" And she walked in a random direction.

"Hey, wait, I'm coming with you!" Amy called out as she ran off after Jade.

"Me too!" Rouge flew down to land with them. Jade smirked, and then smiled properly.

"Okay. I could do with someone to help me look around." The three then walked off, giggling as they went. Sonic stared, wondering at the weird obsessions of girls, and, not for the first time, wondered at how their minds worked.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Blaze said, and walked off.

"I'll come with you." Sonic said, and raced off to catch her up. Shadow had just walked off at some random point, and Tails, feeling very uncomfortable, went to upgrade his plane (again), and Cream and Cheese went with him. This left Tikal and Knuckles together.

"Umm..."

"So...umm..."

"Knuckles..."

"Tikal..."

"Knuckles... Do you want to ask me something?"

"Hm...Oh, right." He took a deep breath. "How come you have the Chaos Emeralds with you?"

"Well...you see...I had this power all along. I just, didn't show it because, well, I never needed to. You always took care of everything. But now...well I guess I am needed now. Also Knuckles, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What?" He was surprised at the fact Tikal had this much power, and that she had hidden all this from him. He was hurt by that, but accepted the compliment.

"Well, you know the Master Emerald?"

"Yes..."

"Well, it doesn't really have that much power."

"WHAT?! You mean, I have wasted all my life looking after nothing but a large rock?!" Tikal sighed, and then looked at his face. Damn, he looked cute when he was angry. Tikal giggled slightly. "WHAT?!" He shouted at her.

"Nothing." She said quickly, blushing slightly. "And no, you haven't wasted all your life looking after a useless rock. It has been used by the Queens of our tribe for generations as a way to focus our power. Also, after a prophecy by our village's seer, I was sealed inside it so that I could come out in this century." She sighed, remembering her long lost friends. Knuckles, noticing she was sad, hugged her. Tikal was surprised at his sudden show of affection, but soon relaxed in his arms.

"Knuckles?" She said, looking up at him. "I love you." She whispered, and rested her head on his chest. He smiled softly.

"I love you too, Tikal."

********

"So, where are the best shops?" Jade asked her new friends as they stood in the middle of the mall.

"You simply have to go in this one, it's just the best!" Amy squealed, and Rouge agreed as all three of them dived inside the shop. 3 hours later and they were comparing outfits in the shop.

"So, what do you think?" Jade asked them. She was wearing skinny leg blue jeans with a plain yellow top.

"Nice. I see that's your casual look." Amy replied. She was wearing a lacy pink top and a denim mini-skirt with black tights.

"You look good too." Jade told her.

"Okay, I'm coming out now." Rouge called from her cubicle. When she walked out, she had on some black hot pants and a black crop top.

"Rouge, I thought we said this one was casual?" Rouge sighed.

"I know, but I have a boyfriend to impress. Anyway, do you think he'll like it?"

"I don't think you have to ask that question Rouge." Amy told her.

"So, who are you going out with?" Jade asked her, wanting as much gossip as possible.

"Well, he's this gorgeous black bat called Tenant, and I'm not telling you any more than that because he's all mine." Amy and Jade rolled their eyes at how possessive Rouge was.

"Who do you fancy?" Rouge asked them.

"Well, you know Silver?"

"Yes..." Rouge answered, while Jade thought.

"Was he the silver hedgehog?" Amy nodded in reply.

"Well...I kind of have a crush on him." She admitted. All three girls giggled for no apparent reason.

"So, Jade. That just leaves you. Who do you like?"

"Umm, well, there was one guy I liked."Jade blushed.

"Oh. Who?"Jade blushed an even brighter shade of red.

"Umm, the black and red hedgehog you were with." Amy and Rouge looked at each other, then back at Jade.

"He's called Shadow. He's really quiet and doesn't show any emotion. I'm not even sure he can fall in love. Sorry.

"Oh." Jade sounded disappointed.

"Come on, girl. We still have loads of outfits to try on." Jade perked up a bit.

"Then let's start right away!"

A few hours later (well, five to be precise), the girls came out of the mall completely laden with shopping bags. Jade was laughing and rolling her eyes at a joke Rouge had just told when a voice came from the other side of the street.

"Hey, wolfy, want to come with me?" He was a green hedgehog and he looked very drunk.

"In your dreams, ugly!" Jade shouted back. Amy, Rouge and her then just laughed at him, and continued on their way home.

********

Shadow had walked off because they were boring him. When the wolf, Jade her name was, had left, he knew everyone else would just leave, so he went. That wolf. She did something to him. Maybe it was the way she looked at him when she thought no-one was looking, or maybe it was her attitude. Whatever it was, she was different. He just didn't know how.

********

"Sonic,"

"Yes, Blaze." Blaze hesitated here, uncertain, but she had to ask, and she wasn't the sort of person who skirted round issues.

"Do you love me?" Sonic stopped at the directness of the question, and they stood facing each other. Then his face softened.

"Yes, I love you Blaze. More than anything, more than running, even."Then she smiled, and kissed him full on the lips. When they stopped kissing and came up for air she smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Sonic." Then they started kissing again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes!! There are the couples together. Well, apart from Shadow and Jade, but it seems a bit early for them at the moment. About my other stories, I need OCs for __**In Love With Miss Popular **__and __**Operation: High School. **__Any ideas please PM me, as I don't want the story to be spoiled for anyone. Send me all the information about them, but beware because I may change some things. For __**In Love With Miss Popular **__I need Storm's girlfriend and maybe some bad guys, and for __**Operation: High School **__I need Shadow's ex and some bad guys. I will accept any other characters you come up with, but I might not be able to feature them all!! R&R, please!!_


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:** I'm currently in the Yu-gi-oh fandom, the one that has gotten me into yaoi! It means that my Sonic stories will be on hold...perhaps forever. If you would like to continue writing 3 Princesses, just send me a PM and I will send you all my stuff I have on it. All I ask is that you credit me, and my story will be taken down once you post it. If no-one wants it, I may write some more myself...if I ever get back into it. Sorry about this to all people who reviewed and Story Alerted this and Favourited it and read it.


End file.
